


【鳴佐】我愛著的，就是個傻逼。(車)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

我愛著的，就是個傻逼。  
　　  
　　#給诗之榊韵就是这样喵太太的文，新的一年依然在泡太太  
　　#警告、下流的無腦車 沒羞沒操的老夫妻 用詞直白耍流氓dirty talk，開車我永遠無法文藝 希望太太不要介意直白的肉，因為想要辣而放棄修飾的我(其實是沒那個文筆)  
　　  
　　  
　　懷孕這種事情基本上應該只要是正常的男性都不曾想像過的事情，即使處的對象也是個男人而自己還總是挨肏的那一方。反正佐助本人是沒有想過的。但他的朋友……喔、不對應該是他的戀人，佐助深深認為他被朋友這個詞給洗腦了太久，總之鳴人似乎不這麼想，不然也不會在佐助不小心吃多了些的時候問他是不是懷了?腰好像胖了一些，受到的當然是一頓毒打。  
　　  
　　漩渦鳴人將其稱之為家暴，然而大部分的人都認可那是鳴人找揍，明明知道佐助對胖這個詞挺在意的還是會沒頭沒腦的就爆出一句，當然之後他纏著佐助做一些床上運動名義為減肥又是另一回事，反正只要能抱到美人，用怎樣的理由他都不是很在意，今天的七代目火影依然盯著自家老婆的屁股打著算盤。  
　　  
　　「欸佐助，你的屁股是不是變大了啊我說?」鳴人趴在沙發上看著穿著居家服從眼前晃過去的佐助脖子上掛著毛巾，身上還散發著剛洗完澡的熱氣臉頰紅通通的，轉著藍色的眼珠子視線往下直直盯著眼前包覆在棉質長褲下挺俏的臀部，手感很好自己早上才掐過一把。算算佐助也在村裡待上快三個月了，跟佐助三個月前剛回村時兩人一碰面就擦撞出火花，天雷地動的在屋子裡從玄關一路做回床上比起來，最近都是三天兩頭想到才來上個一發，而且佐助也沒有之前來得熱情了。

果然是因為太常做了的關係嗎，雖然反應一樣很可愛啦，都老夫老妻了佐助還是容易因為一些奇怪的點害臊。  
　　  
　　聽見鳴人的話佐助側過身居高臨下的瞥了趴在沙發上洗完澡後不好好穿上衣服甚至只穿了一條四角褲的人冷笑:「你想幹嘛?」

幹嘛？當然是想幹你啊這還用問，不過鳴人當然不會這麼說，省得腦袋要挨上一拳。  
　　  
　　「我是想…不如和你老公一起運動減肥吧我說?」鳴人說著坐起身露出惡劣的微笑，下流的用手在自己襠部拍了拍。  
　　  
　　「……流氓。」口頭上罵了一聲，眼裡卻是帶著說不出的笑意，佐助一個回身走了兩步直接跨坐到鳴人身上磨了磨對方包在四角褲裡半硬挺性器，張口咬上鳴人的鼻尖:「你不用上班?」  
　　  
　　「我這不是剛下班嘛小佐助，剛剛在玄關迎接丈夫的是誰啊我說。」鳴人順勢摟上佐助的腰，他總是戲稱佐助是自己的妻子，因為佐助只要待在村裡便時常待在家，還怕鳴人總是吃杯麵營養不良下廚做飯。下班時靠在玄關迎接自己回來順手接過他身上的御神袍，溫柔的模樣怎麼樣都可以被他用賢妻來形容，就是這個稱呼總招到佐助白眼鳴人依然堅持不懈的叫著，久了、佐助也就隨便他去。

雖然鳴人說佐助發胖大多都是再調戲對方沒錯，不過最近他是真的認為佐助比三個月前剛回村時胖了一些，畢竟待在村裡可能太安逸了，沒事就吃飽睡睡飽吃偶爾和他做做愛小日子過得挺優閒。佐助算是容易長肉的類型前期至少還有天天瘋狂的性愛消耗卡洛里，那段瘋狂的日子過了後成天閒著的他到也是覺得有些疏於運動，大概是時候出個任務了。就算不出任務幹點激烈的消耗一下熱量也是不錯。  
　　  
　　「你知道、我當然是指明天。」佐助朝鳴人吹了口氣挑釁的勾起嘴角，畢竟幹上一整晚對他們來說可是家常便飯，沒料到鳴人一個反身就把他壓在沙發上順帶在他臀部掐了一把又揉又捏。  
　　  
　　「你知道、就算肏你肏到明天早上我還是有精神去上班，你只要擔心你明天下不下得了床我說。」鳴人把佐助壓在身下隔著佐助身上薄薄的居家服揉著對方的胸部刻意挑逗突起的乳尖，另一手撥開佐助還微濕的瀏海，對方剛從浴室出來整個人又軟又暖簡直是送到嘴邊的大餐:「看你身體熱成這樣，等不及讓我肏了?」  
　　  
　　「......我剛洗完澡。」雖說習慣於鳴人耍流氓的舉動佐助還是忍不住吐槽自己身上的熱度出自於剛才的熱水澡。  
　　  
　　「嘛……我知道，配合我一下嘛佐助，滿足一下我的妄想啊我說。」年紀老大不小的七代目瞬間像是一隻大型金毛犬一般噘著嘴跟戀人撒嬌，一邊搓搓佐助的臉頰，胸前不安份的手倒是沒有停下，從衣服下擺伸入把佐助的上衣捲到胸口也不脫掉，接者用手指按壓了幾下裸露在外的乳頭拇指延著乳暈打轉。  
　　  
　　「……超級大白癡。」無奈的罵了一聲，佐助主動圈住鳴人的脖子，抬起腰和鳴人跨下互相磨蹭又轉而用大腿磨擦他的腰側，一隻手往下鑽入鳴人四角褲的褲頭和裡頭沉睡的巨物打了招呼，同時抬頭在鳴人耳邊低語:「我等不及了，快填滿我使勁肏我你做的到的吧，嗯?」  
　　  
　　「當然可以我說，我的小蕩婦。」把佐助按回沙發上，鳴人拉開佐助在他腰側磨擦的大腿抬著對方的臀把長褲連同內褲一併扯下扔到一旁，一手按著佐助的膝蓋壓到他胸前一手揉著他的臀部俯下身。  
　　  
　　「你說誰是蕩…嗚!」才想反駁突然身下就遭受到入侵把說到嘴邊的話吞回肚子裡。鳴人揉著他的臀順勢就往身後的肉穴探去，因為姿勢被迫分開的臀瓣露出中間紅潤的肉穴，當年還帶著淡淡粉嫩的穴口隨著時間推移早轉為嫣紅的色澤，怕是因為被他肏多了成了這副模樣，不過顯得更加誘人鳴人抽出手指在穴口輕輕搔弄換來佐助一震顫抖，又伸了兩指半截指頭進去往左右撐開，把自己大腿墊在佐助臀下讓他抬高下身，被撐開的肉穴在日光燈照下一覽無遺，穴口還不停一縮一縮。  
　　  
　　「這還不淫蕩嗎我說，你看你下面一下就把我的手指吃進去了說。」鳴人說著把手指插入嫩穴轉動按壓開拓著等等即將容納他的地方。

「吵...吵死了，你爽的很吧吊車尾。」扶著自己的膝蓋佐助抬頭瞪去。他的身體被開發的極致只要鳴人隨意逗弄幾下就會為他敞開，輕易的就能接納鳴人的巨物，這也導致鳴人常常會在他們一起洗澡時不事先說一聲就抱住他的腰直接插進來，雖然剛進入他總會繃直身體，但即使被肏的在過份下面也從不會受傷，頂多是穴口腫了一點加上腰酸背痛讓鳴人更有為非作歹的歹念。

「爽!當然爽我說。」在床上有什麼是比有個敏感身體下面簡直像是會被他肏出水體力好又能陪著他大戰好幾回合的戀人爽的呢。鳴人說著抽出手指揉了揉佐助挺起來的性器上下套弄一邊用拇指摳弄頂端的馬眼直到佐助喘著氣前端溢出半透明的前列腺液用手指沾著抹到下面的肉穴，手指伸入在裡頭轉了一圈就算是做好潤滑。

鳴人起身拉下自己的四角褲裡頭完全勃起的陰莖一下彈出來打到佐助的大腿上，佐助抬起頭看著鳴人一手壓制他的大腿一手扶著脹成紫紅色佈著青筋的性器在他會陰處拍打頂弄，佐助下身很快被自己和鳴人流出來的淫液染濕，而鳴人還在悠晃晃的磨蹭。

「你...快點，啊!嗚。」佐助忍不住出聲讓鳴人快點辦正事他不喜歡一直被吊著的感覺，剛開口話說到一半鳴人就抬眼瞄了他一眼隨即回應他的催促直接對準穴口捅了進去，直到深處。

瞬間被撐開、佐助繃緊身體調整呼吸，鳴人一插入後就轉而雙手扶著他臀部兩側還沒緩過氣來就開始擺腰一下一下肏著他的穴口。

「快點？這樣好不好我說？」按著佐助兩邊的臀瓣鳴人一般挺腰一邊使勁扳開肉臀，露出中間吞吐著他陰莖的肉穴，裡頭還不是很濕潤鳴人也不敢用全力操弄只是一下下規律的頂著，看著穴口隨著他抽出裡頭的媚肉都像依依不捨似的纏著他的柱身，忍不住打了一下對方的屁股又肏回去。

「嗯...啊...哈啊。」手指抓著沙發椅佐助瞇起眼仰頭輕喘，隨著鳴人頂入的頻率發出細碎的呻吟。

「舒服嗎我說？」鳴人在裡頭磨蹭打轉之後慢條斯理的次次頂上佐助的敏感點惹得對方頻頻打顫，佐助側著頭呻吟露出線條優美的頸部鳴人壓著佐助的腿抵在他胸前傾身啃上佐助的側頸。肉穴因兩人分泌出的體液越來越濕滑摩擦著在入口處形成了一圈白沫，鳴人進出也是越來越順利，便不再有顧忌的一手托起佐助的臀部開始由上而下大力搗幹。

「啊...哈啊，窗、窗簾...嗚沒...沒拉上。」啪啪的肉體撞擊聲在開著日光燈的客廳想起，他和鳴人並不是住在市區但也不是偏僻的地方周圍還是有鄰居，他們客廳落地窗的窗簾也沒拉上，如果對面的那扇窗廉拉開一眼就能看清年輕的火影家中正上演的成人性愛劇場。

「窗簾？嗯......那我們一起去關上吧我說。」鳴人回頭看了一眼大氅的窗簾，對面人家的倒是拉上的燈還是暗著，他早上就有碰到對面鄰居說要出去旅遊三天不會在家但佐助可不曉得這件事情，一個壞心眼地想法就在他腦中浮現。

「等...不要!嗚嗯。」佐助還沒說完鳴人就一把拉起他拖著他的臀部抱起來起身下了沙發，為了平衡他不得已伸手圈住鳴人的脖子，身體還是因重量不斷下落把身體裡的硬物吞的更深。

鳴人托著他的臀部就往床窗邊慢慢移動，每走一步插在體內的性器就隨著動作小幅度的抽插，佐助整個抱緊鳴人的脖子大腿也死死纏住對方的腰怕會跌下去。

「你纏這麼緊是想害我直接射了是不是啊我說。」鳴人又打了下佐助的臀，結果本就緊緊吸附他的肉穴收縮的更厲害簡直像下一秒就要把他吸射一樣，好不容易按耐下來便拉起佐助的腰狠狠捅了幾下教訓對方：「放鬆一點我說!」  
　　  
　　「混…混帳，啊嗯。」雖然嘴上發出的是漫罵聲，身體到是順從對方的話盡量放鬆，下巴跨在鳴人的肩上輕喘著氣，鳴人抱著他就這麼漫步來到窗邊，也不馬上拉上窗簾而是側過身欣賞外頭的景色，他們的居住地地理位置較高，正對火影岩，窗外頭星星點點的亮著燈光。  
　　  
　　「佐助你看很漂亮吧我說。」鳴人抵了底佐助讓他側頭看窗外的風景，不過佐助現在哪來的個心思，無論風景漂不漂亮那都不是現在應該談論的事情，他們現在應該快點拉上窗簾然後該幹啥幹啥。  
　　  
　　「那個…不重要，快拉上。」  
　　  
　　「怎麼不重要了，我早就想看著夜景幹你了我說。」鳴人說完在佐助還沒反應過來就抱著他壓在落地窗上，背後貼著冰冷的玻璃面讓佐助打了個冷顫，回過神來馬上反抗起來，透明的玻璃窗從外頭看來一覽無遺，對面先在就是沒人等等要是回家了拉開窗簾要他面子往拿裡擺。  
　　  
　　「窗簾…拉…啊啊嗯…拉上，哈啊…哈啊嗯啊。」鳴人把他底在玻璃窗上就使勁的往上肏弄，窗戶都被頂的一陣一陣的喀喀作響，他甚至要擔心窗戶會不會因為他們兩個壞掉，背後冰冷身前卻是赤熱無比極端的快感讓他不住抽蓄雙腿死死纏著鳴人的腰，明明還在擔心會被外頭看見，卻剋制不住開始仰頭浪叫。  
　　  
　　「拉上?為什麼要拉上?外頭很漂亮啊我說。」鳴人壞心的一邊挺腰搗幹泛著水的穴口一邊明知故問，瞄了外頭一眼雖說真的是很美的景色但怎麼樣也比不上眼前的美人來得惹眼。  
　　  
　　「會…會被看…看到，哈啊。」不在抓著鳴人的脖子，佐助現在全身的重量幾乎都是靠鳴人把他壓在窗戶上支撐，佐助抓住鳴人的手腕想讓他先停下，鳴人卻也不顧忌對方照樣老神在在的擺動腰部。  
　　  
　　「看到啊…那就剛好讓村民都知道宇智波佐助是七代目火影的老婆怎麼樣，讓那些不死心想給我介紹相親的人認清現實好了我說。」鳴人不在意的隨口說著，就算他聲明過和佐助是在交往的關係，但相親邀約還是不斷送來，他看得都煩了，認真的覺得木葉應該快點通過同性婚姻法案，他一定當第一對去註冊的新人。不過說讓別人看到佐助他不會在意當然不可能，要不是鳴人早就知道對門不在家他一定立刻衝去拉上窗簾，他家佐助才不能讓別人隨便看，就連穿著衣服他都不想讓人看了更何況裸著。七代目的占有慾多重周圍的人沒一個不曉得，不過多看佐助一眼鳴人看對方的眼神簡直像是佐助被別人強姦了一樣，所以了、佐助的衣服隨著年紀增長越包越結實鳴人占了不小的因素。  
　　  
　　「你…吊車尾你還去相親?!」一個詞讓本來暈呼呼佐助整個人都醒了一把按住鳴人的肩膀瞪著他，頗有鳴人不給他個交代就要放月讀的氣勢。  
　　  
　　「我...我這不是說給我介紹嘛，就介紹我沒答應，媳婦你放心啊我都有你了不會打野食的我說。」鳴人笑嘻嘻的蹭上去耍嘴皮子，他剛才差點而給佐助嚇的都萎了，趕緊磨了兩下找回感覺，當然了他媳婦這麼可愛他哪裡有心情去看別的女人，通通滾邊吧一個個比不上我家佐助漂亮，想著鳴人在佐助臉頰親了一口。  
　　  
　　「耍什麼嘴皮…嗯…窗簾拉上。」被鳴人頂了兩下佐助又軟下來，還沒忘了身後是透明窗戶的事情趕緊讓鳴人拉窗簾，鳴人又不樂意了二話不說拖起他的臀部又開始大力肏弄:「嗚嗚…等…等下，窗簾…哈啊窗簾!混帳…啊嗯，那邊…嗚不…不哈嗯。」  
　　  
　　「他們現在不會回來啦我說。」一下一下的往上頂，鳴人享受著因為緊張而不斷收縮的穴口，裡頭已經被幹的溼答答的進出間都帶著兩人的體液，從交合處沿著腿根流下，佐助前面也被他肏的挺立，隨著他搗幹的頻率拍打在佐助自己的小腹上前端流著的液體染濕了他自己的小腹。  
　　  
　　「你…你哪能哈嗯，慢點…哪能確定，嗚嗯。」話語間都帶著細碎的呻吟，肉穴磨擦帶來的快感壤他腦袋漸漸昏乎，張口發出的就是他自己聽了都覺得羞恥的淫叫，聽在鳴人耳裡完全是在勾引自己，佐助根本已經無力阻擋鳴人的動作，只好又摟緊鳴人的脖子至少讓自己不會掉下去。  
　　  
　　「哈啊…是不能，不過…這樣不是狠刺激嗎我說。」鳴人順勢側頭咬上佐助的耳根，身下的動作沒有停下反是更大幅度的進出，每次都幾乎只剩一個頂部在穴口在整根幹入，發出啪啪的撞擊聲，入口處帶出的水漬甚至濺到窗戶上。  
　　  
　　「變…變態…啊嗯。」摟緊鳴人的脖子，佐助無法反抗只能嘴上罵著被動的把臉埋在對方的頸窩，只要一想到隨時有被別人看見的可能他的身體就比平時更敏感，沒想到閉上眼甚至產生了一種他就是在大庭廣眾之下被鳴人壓著挨肏的錯覺。這樣的想法讓佐助嚇的連忙睜開眼剛好對上鳴人，鳴人看著佐助眼角都帶著紅低下頭來親吻對方的眼，慢慢游移到嘴唇，和下身瘋狂的侵略相反親柔的啃咬著對方的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　佐助本是一個和他身形相當的男人願意這樣軀於他身下鳴人就能感受到佐助有多麼愛他，現在他也只是逗佐助玩玩而已，沒想到對方的反應實在太好了讓他一下沒忍住就壓著佐助在窗邊肏了，不過這個姿勢很累人就是鳴人大概也只能來一次，於是暗暗決定玩完這次就放下佐助再去房間慢慢來。  
　　  
　　「哈…哈嗯，用力…那邊…嗚對…頂那邊。」適應了鳴人的速度佐助開始漸漸喘著氣，一邊指引著鳴人去弄他最舒服的地方，每次鳴人磨過他的敏感點他都全身顫慄。另一邊鳴人當然了解佐助的身體，不過就是不次次用力頂上那裡，吊著他胃口讓佐助狠不是滋味，收緊穴口差點讓鳴人直接繳械。  
　　  
　　「知道了，我好好幹你癢的地方，放鬆點我說。」鳴人拍著他的屁股讓他放鬆，在他稍稍鬆懈時開始往他的敏感點上衝撞，又快又有力次次都重重的打在上頭，酥麻的感覺從下身竄起讓他渾身顫抖的蜷縮起腳趾，全身都在微微抽蓄。  
　　  
　　「啊…哈嗯…哈啊…嗚、啊…哈啊。」胸前不停起扶，剛才捲到胸口的上衣因為震動滑了下來又被他的汗水染濕貼在身上勾勒出身體的曲線還有胸前明顯的突起，佐助忍不住挺起腰靠在身後的玻璃面胸前正好送到鳴人嘴邊，鳴人一低頭就隔著衣服含上佐助的乳尖吮吸。  
　　  
　　「不…啊哈…嗯。」說著不要佐助到是用力摟緊鳴人的頭顱讓鳴人埋在自己胸口，胸前和穴口同時被刺激，他的性器也夾在他和鳴人之間磨擦，多重的快感讓他快要達到高潮，不斷的抽蓄。  
　　  
　　從佐助的反應鳴人也知道他快高潮了，放開對方胸前吻上對方的唇開始專心的用力肏弄對方的小穴，每次都準確的頂在佐助的敏感點，即使被堵住嘴唇還是不斷露出細碎的呻吟。在鳴人放開他的唇時達到頂點，精液灑在兩人腹部同時穴口劇烈收縮也達到高潮，鳴人趁機捧著他的臀又用力幹了幾下後插在深處停留了一陣子，一股股的熱流打在內壁刺激的佐助又一次攀筋。  
　　  
　　「啊…哈嗯。」佐助失神的抬著頭，嘴邊還掛著沒吞嚥下的唾液，當鳴人全部射完後整個人軟下身子連腿也夾不住對方的腰。就著相連的姿勢鳴人扶著佐助慢慢坐到地上，抽出賭著肉穴的性器裡頭的白液就流了出來染濕客廳的地板，經過一番疼愛的穴口還合不攏一縮一縮的吐著白液，佐助還沒回過神就著麼大張著腿靠在窗前，看著他這般模樣鳴人又忍不住湊上前親吻他的嘴角。

「還好嗎我說。」貼在佐助唇邊磨蹭鳴人手掌一邊不安份的從下擺鑽入輕輕撥弄挺立的乳尖，一手在從對方後面流出來的黏液上畫著圈，最後把那些流出來的精液全部送回一張一合的小口：「要好好吃下去啊，別流出來我說。」

「嗚...嗚嗯。」佐助輕輕地抗拒推著鳴人的肩還是沒阻止鳴人把留到外面的精液又刮起來塞進他的後穴。送入後手指還不安份的在裡頭刮搔他的敏感點，他被弄得漸漸開始打顫前方有隱隱開始有抬頭的趨勢。

「啊...小佐助又想要了啊，只是摸一下後面就受不了了嗎，真是淫蕩啊我說。」鳴人不懷好意的繼續挑逗著對方，手指用力的在前列腺處又搔又刮惹的佐助伸手捂住嘴巴防止自己露出更讓對方得意的淫叫。

「嗚!嗚...嗯。」被手堵住的嘴巴發出陣陣悶坑，鳴人卡在他雙腿之間根本合不攏腿只能唯一能用的手被自己用來捂住嘴根本就是在任由鳴人隨意玩弄：「不...不要用了...這邊哈嗯...不要在...在這裡...嗯。」

佐助還沒忘自己身後貼著的是透明的玻璃面，就算是背對外頭但這樣在一眼就能被看透的地方張著腿讓人用手指玩弄簡直比被鳴人肏還來得丟人，雖然真的很舒服...鳴人太了解他的身體剛才甚至差點被鳴人用手指就玩到再一次高潮。

「嗯？不在這去哪裡我說？」鳴人抬眼又一次明知故問：「佐助想去哪裡？」

「啊...哈嗯，房...房間！嗯...嗯啊。」放棄摀住嘴佐助抓上鳴人的肩結果鳴人手指一轉讓他整個腰肢發麻低下頭就看見鳴人進進出出的手指撐開自己的穴口地上被他體內流出來的東西給染濕忍不住半自言自語：「嗚嗯...地...地板...髒了。」

「房間？去房間幹嘛呀我說？」鳴人壓低身體抵在佐助的鼻尖吐氣。

「去...房...房間哈啊...去房間...做。」

「做？做什麼？不說清楚我怎麼知道啊我說。」鳴人刻意的刁難著對方他就是跑特別喜歡聽佐助講一些破廉恥的話，應該是因為佐助平時太高傲了被逼到極限放下羞恥心的樣子讓他特別興奮，總有種在侮辱高潔的聖女的錯覺。

「嗚...房間...不要這裡。」

「我問你去房間做什麼啊，不回答我就不去我說。」鳴人說著抽出食指和中指兩手扶在佐助的大腿根雙手的拇指在被肏的通紅的穴口打轉一下塞入一個指節同時往兩邊撐開，入口被擴張剛才被塞回裡頭的精液一下子又流出來順著臀部滴在地上。

「啊!哈嗯。」佐助瞪大眼睛咬著嘴唇不讓自己叫出聲，就算鳴人肆意的拉扯他的穴口下面還是沒有撕裂的情形，歸功於鳴人日夜的調教所致。

「怎麼？不說了？還是佐助你很喜歡被這樣玩弄對吧真騷。」看佐助咬著唇忍耐鳴人又出聲刺激對方，更過分的把兩隻拇指都塞進柔軟的肉穴，在佐助耳邊低語：「說啊，不然我就在這裡用手把你玩到高潮我說。」

「去做...去房間做。」佐助的聲音細的跟蚊子似的根本聽不清，鳴人不滿的弄弄他讓他在大聲一些。

「說清楚點，我聽不懂我說!」

「哈啊...哈啊，去房間!回床上，回房間幹我!在床上肏我把我肏死!」佐助幾乎崩潰的吼著說出來眼角存著的淚隨著閉緊的眼留下。聽了佐助淫穢話語鳴人感到渾身酥麻，忍不住就要在原地直接再上對方一次，不過他還是按耐下激動，抽出手指捧著佐助的臉在他額心落下一吻。

「好，你這樣說我們就回房間我說!」接著扶著佐助的身體輕聲詢問：「站得起來嗎我說？」

佐助輕輕點頭扶著鳴人的手臂借力站起身，大腿和腰還是有些微微發軟，踏出一步沒想到正好踩到地上殘留的白濁馬上紅透了臉。鳴人見狀勾起自己落在腳邊的四角褲彎下腰讓佐助扶著自己的肩抬起佐助的腳幫他大概擦了一下之後把四角褲丟在那些液體上用腳踩著擦了一下踹到一旁。

「哪有人...用內褲擦地板。」佐助扶著鳴人忍不住吐槽，鳴人起身後捏了下他的鼻子。

「反正之後就丟了唄。」之後鳴人繞過去撫著佐助的腰拍拍他的背：「我們回房間，嗯？你先走。」

佐助側過頭一陣紅暈又爬上臉頰，想起自己剛才說出的話就覺得丟人只想快點找個地方把自己埋了，踏出一步結果發覺自己大腿酸麻差點跌下去，走不快轉過頭鳴人居然撿回四角褲在擦地板，只好自己慢慢移動。沒看見鳴人在身後露出詭異的竊笑。

佐助才走了幾步到沙發附近一雙大掌從他身後扶住他的腰側回過頭看見鳴人的壞笑股間抵著熟悉的形狀一下子穴口又瞬間被填滿。

「啊!啊嗯...嗚嗚，嗯。」差一點向前摔去，連忙抓住身側的沙發椅，鳴人插進去後到也是不動了就靜靜地埋在他體內，好不容易直起腰佐助轉過頭：「不是...回房間嗎？」

「對啊回房間，你可以走啊我說。」鳴人一臉無辜還拍拍佐助的臀部讓他快點走，佐助馬上知道鳴人打什麼鬼主意，在性事上面鳴人總是一肚子壞水，變著花樣玩弄他。

轉過頭佐助不想跟鳴人爭論，反正自己怎麼樣也說不過那張施展嘴遁的嘴，所幸賣出步伐，反正離房門不遠撐過去就結束了。他往前一步鳴人的性器就抽離出來在完全離開他的穴口前鳴人又會跟著向前貼的他身後又重新肏進深處，雖然並不激烈但每踏出一步佐助都很吃力，過不了多久汗水都順著下巴滴落。

「嗚...嗚嗯。」離開了沙發的區域手沒有地方支撐佐助的步伐更加緩慢，走一步都要喘個好幾下，鳴人甚至不耐煩的在原地挺了挺腰催促對方，誰知道頂了幾下佐助居然差點整個癱下去，鳴人連忙從身後抓住佐助的手腕和左邊的肩膀。佐助彎著腰手臂被鳴人抓著明明沒做劇烈運動胸前還是劇烈起伏。

「怎麼不走啦我說，快點啊佐助。」鳴人就著這樣的姿勢往前頂了一下，佐助被迫邁出一步口裡含著破碎的呻吟，抬起頭看著不遠處的房門彷彿是世上最遙遠的距離。看佐助機乎無力後半部大部分是被鳴人半強迫的推著走完。

終於走到門口鳴人才放開鉗住對方的手佐助連忙扶著門板穩住，轉過頭鳴人還沒推出他  
的身體看見佐助轉過來用眼神示意他開門，沒法子佐助只好照做，在手扶上門把時鳴人卻突然抓住他的腰挺動，還是很激烈的那種。

「等等!不要...突然，啊!哈嗯。」只剩下抓住門把的手能支撐，佐助額頭都貼在門上身後一次次的撞擊敲打著木門發出碰碰的聲響。黏滑的液體順著佐助的股間流下在大腿內側形成一道淫穢的痕跡鳴人看著貼在佐助身上的薄衣勾勒出的身體曲線舔了舔嘴角。

「開門啊佐助，不是要進房間嗎我說。」鳴人彎下腰貼在佐助背後一邊操弄對方一邊舔著佐助的耳窩，感受到對方又開始微微發抖應該是被他肏爽了眼神甚至有些渙散，鳴人只好不得已的提醒一下佐助：「佐助我們還是在外面喔我說，就算比較遠還是能看到落地窗的啊，還是...你真的想被看光？想被鄰居看到你發騷的樣子？」

「嗚!才...才不是。」鳴人一句話讓佐助回過神，用了點力撐起身體，鳴人還是不輕一些頂的他整個人差點撞上門板，穩住身子後轉開門把，沒料到鳴人又加快速度讓他推開門後直直往裡頭跌。鳴人在佐助身後連忙向前圈住他的上半身抱住才讓佐助免於直接摔到地上。

「嗚...哈嗯，你...你輕點啊。」後腦靠在鳴人的頸間，佐助皺眉抱怨著對方的魯莽，鳴人側過頭在佐助髮旋親了一口，順手帶上房門。

關上門佐助明顯鬆了一口氣身體不再那麼緊繃，鳴人湊到他耳邊咬住佐助的耳垂，鼻息全打在對方耳尖，佐助想閃開鳴人卻空出一隻手扳過他的臉在他臉頰上磨蹭，另一手則在下腹打轉，握著他的性器撫弄甚至輕輕地拉扯他陰部的體毛。

「不...不要這樣。」佐助抓住鳴人胡亂的手，鳴人也不強求就放開手轉而抓上佐助的手和他十指相扣。

「你說要來房間我也來了我說，現在你是不是該兌現承諾了啊佐助。」鳴人抓著佐助的手舉到眼前在手臂吻了一下在佐助耳邊低語。

「嗚...嗯......去...床上。」側過臉紅暈又爬上他的臉頰，帶著沙啞的聲線在鳴人耳裡就像是誘惑般的邀請。

得到肯定的答案，鳴人馬上推著佐助往中間的雙人床去，幾乎有些粗魯，快到床邊時鳴人一個用力讓佐助撲到床上，腳下還踩著地板他還沒來得及爬上床鳴人反而托著他的腰往後拉讓他撐在床邊把身下堅挺的火熱又埋進他的身體。

「嗚...嗚哈嗯。」鳴人從他背後雙手扣住他的腰用跟剛才在門邊時差不多的姿勢抽插著，只是床太矮了佐助只有一隻手臂撐起身體完全無法平衡，鳴人動個幾下他上半身就摔到床上，最後索性乾脆放棄的趴在床邊只有腰部以下被鳴人高高托起。

從鳴人的視角望去剛好可以看白皙的後頸，還有因為姿勢衣服往下滑露出的腰線，他彎下身隔著衣料沿著佐助的欸背脊親吻。一手滑進衣服裡另一邊圈住對方的腰迫使他抬高腰部。

「哈嗯...嗯...呀...哈啊。」佐助半張臉埋在床單裡，手指抓緊床單用力的指尖近乎泛白，鳴人的攻勢太過猛烈他甚至沒有拒絕的機會。對方抓住他腰部的力度讓他認為結束後哪裡一定會留下一道掌痕。還想著會留下痕跡的事情鳴人又放開手變成一手圈住，另一隻手順著腹部往上爬在他的胸前打轉，最後捏上乳尖又是搓揉又是拉扯，加重的刺激讓佐助五官都糾結在一起發出吃痛的悶坑：「嗚嗯!啊...嗯。」

「你裡面...一直吸啊我說。」鳴人把臉埋在佐助後背聲音有些悶，動作倒是沒緩下，規律的一出一進，佐助裡面濕的可以，緊緊包覆著他又不是勒的他疼，每次插到底時對方都會下面都會反射的縮一下，又是逼的鳴人差點射出來。手指對著乳尖又揉又扯，不用看見他就能想像被肆意玩弄的那邊已經腫的比另一邊大上一倍：「很舒服對嗎？」

「啊...哈嗯，不...嗚停...停下。」從尾椎開始向下大腿麻到不行，佐助被酥軟的快感沖的幾乎快站不住腳，鳴人插的很深就像連下面連著的精囊都要塞進他的身體，他幾乎感覺腹部都要被鳴人頂出他陰莖的形狀，甚至胃部都開始翻騰，忍不住開口讓對方緩一會兒，不過鳴人似乎刻意曲解他的話，直起身雙手重新抓住他的腰側。

「不要停啊？沒想到佐助你這麼爽我說，老公當然滿足你。」鳴人一說完便更賣力的肏幹對方的肉穴，室內啪啪的撞擊聲越來越激烈，鳴人低頭看佐助的臀部因為撞擊紅了一片都是他給用出來的心情特別好決定不欺負對方了。幾次深入後轉往刺激佐助的敏感點，果然對方一下抓緊床單整個身體繃得老緊，不過他預期的叫聲卻沒聽見只有偶爾傳出一些悶坑，偏過頭看原來佐助在嘴巴裏塞滿了棉被，眼淚啪搭啪搭的掉下被棉被吸收小模樣煞是可憐，才剛決定不欺負對方了誰知道慾望一下又被燃起。

「哈啊...哈，你別一直吸我都要射了我說，在讓我肏幾下。」鳴人騰出一隻手隨著搗弄的頻率在佐助臀上拍打很快一邊的臀瓣就被他打的通紅這時鳴人又換手繼續同樣的動作直到兩邊都留著他的手印才滿意的重新抓住佐助的腰挺動。

裡面實在太舒適，腸壁被龜頭拓開內壁一寸寸的服侍著霸道的入侵者鳴人變換著角度把裡頭每一個地方都肏的通紅。入口處不斷有液體隨著動作被擠出一部分沿著大腿內側留下另一部分重新被頂回肉穴，鳴人粗喘著氣趴伏到佐助背上準備做最後衝刺，一手托著佐助的小腹一手往上游移，下身快速深入的肏弄著肉穴，十幾下抽插後在自己射精的同時扯開佐助嘴裡塞著的棉被。

「啊!哈啊!啊...咿啊...嗯哼嗯...哈啊。」拿來堵住嘴的東西忽然被扯開同時鳴人一下插到最深處隨之精液澆灌進自己身體，佐助沒忍住的高聲淫叫，內壁不斷收縮也達到高潮，鳴人還持續在他體內射精前後加重的快感讓佐助近乎失神張嘴發出低聲囈語，臉上汗水唾液和眼淚混成一團。

高潮過後鳴人也有些渙散，低頭看見地面上的白濁身上的佐助下身摸了一把，對方果然被他用後面就肏到射精，他實在不得不稱讚佐助的身體真是極品實在少有男人用後面就能高潮然而佐助卻時常被他幹到射精。鳴人放鬆力道從佐助身體裡退出，手一鬆開佐助就像失了線的人偶整個人跌坐到地上，趴伏在床邊喘氣，雙腿還在微微發顫。

鳴人走過去蹲在佐助旁邊拉起對方的手臂把人抱到懷裡下巴在佐助頭頂磨蹭，懷裡的人整個身子軟綿綿的任由他擺弄，鳴人順著佐助背脊往下摸，在穴口附近打轉了一下看見往外低落的白液把它擋住又刮著臀部旁黏著的液體塞進對方的穴口一邊嚷嚷。

「好好吃進去啊我說，不要滴出來了。」

「嗚...啊嗯，不...嗚。」佐助在鳴人懷裡掙扎了一下被對方按住，硬是把他腿上沾著的液體也送入肉穴，可被肏開的肉穴根本存不住那些液體，因為地心引力不斷往外流讓鳴人裝作生氣的打了下他的屁股。

「收緊一點!」

「嗚...不...不能，啊嗯。」佐助閉眼眉頭皺成一塊，被肏成這樣下面根本還合不攏，說不定扳開腿來看本來緊閉的悠穴都被肏出一個肉洞，鳴人當然也知道下面被他肏開了才會這樣，他就是喜歡看對方羞恥的模樣。

「嗚...好吧，那只好我幫佐助堵起來我說。」鳴人說著抱起佐助就扔到床上。

佐助只感到身體突然騰空接著摔落在柔軟的床面四周餡了下去又彈回表面，他趴在床上還沒穩住身子鳴人就扯過他一邊的腳踝往自己的方向拉。

「等...等等。」鳴人跨坐在他一邊的腿上讓他形成側躺的姿勢，佐助低頭看見鳴人的性器又處於半抬頭的狀態，不經又一次驚訝於人柱力的精力，鳴人本是握著自己的陰莖正套弄著，抬眼看見佐助直勾勾的盯著他身下發呆馬上抓過對方的手放到自己的性器上。

「佐助幫我用硬吧我說。」

「什...為什麼...我。」佐助臉一紅下意識要抽手，鳴人卻死皮賴臉的抓住佐助的手握上自己的陰莖，流氓似的自己在對方手裡挺動。

「我可是要幫你堵住下面，你當然要幫我啊我說。」一邊動作鳴人口中還一副理所當然的說著他的理由。

「你...流氓。」佐助低下頭罵到，手上倒是乖乖的幫對方摸起來。

結果他又要不經讚嘆鳴人不愧為人柱力的好體力，又或者是因為是佐助在他面才讓年輕的火影如此獸性大發，沒弄個幾下身下就再度衝血。盯著上頭的帶著青筋的棒狀物佐助不好意思的撇過頭，同時雙腿不安份的想合攏摩擦，被鳴人發現後拉開來調笑。

「你想要了嗎我說?」阻止對方闔上腿的舉動鳴人手指在對方大腿內側畫著圈，那裡帶著薄薄的精斑都是他們剛才流下的傑作有些已經乾了，在往下鳴人撫上對方半挺的性器，用著和佐助手中差不多的頻率同時幫他手淫，很快佐助也被他用得興奮起來甚至忘了手裡還握著他的東西就著麼忘情的仰起頭呻吟享受著他的服務。因此鳴人鬧了小脾氣停下了為對方服務的動作抽開插在佐助手裡的陰莖，在佐助還沒意識到時扳開他的大腿直接插進溫軟的穴口。

「嗚!哈啊…哈啊。」回過神來佐助撐著上身低下頭就看見自己身下被對方入侵的畫面，鳴人已經開挺動腰肢，他的一條腿被對方壓在身下想後退也辦不到，甚至他似乎著了魔似的一直盯著兩人交合之處，碩大的陰莖在自己肉穴進進出出他甚至覺得他能把那根東西吞到底實屬不可思議，但實際上鳴人的確是每次都全部插入才抽離，甚至偶爾會壞心眼的在裡頭塞上一些小道具在插進來，例如跳蛋之類的玩意兒。

鳴人也注意到了佐助一直看著身下的視線，刻意放慢了抽插的速度，底到深處時刻意打磨，抽出來時更是故意放慢讓對方看著自己體內的媚肉被拖拉出一些的模樣，最終當然是佐助一言不發不好意思的撇過頭拿手臂蓋住自己的眼睛。

沒想到是線昏暗下的同時下身的撞擊跟著劇烈起來，他只好在把遮擋在眼睛上的手臂轉而堵住自己的嘴，鳴人卻在此時灣下腰拉開他的手按在床上印上他的唇。

「嗚嗯……哈嗯。」口腔被侵占，鳴人一撬開佐助的唇變肆意的捲過他的舌翻弄時而舔過佐助的上顎時而含住對方的唇舔吻，空著的一手從衣擺滑入把對方的上衣推到鎖骨處引導著佐助舉起手拖到後甩到床下。接著府下身啃上白皙的頸部把剛才沒留下印記的部位一個個標示記號，尤其時衣領遮擋不住的地方，鳴人總是喜歡向別人宣是眼前這人是有主的。

「我說佐助……你給我生個孩子吧我說。」鳴人一邊挺動下身一邊游移到對方耳邊咬著佐助的耳垂吐氣低語。

「嗯…啊?什…你說什麼?」

「我說給我生孩子唄。」

「我…啊哼…我是…男…男人啊。」佐助又一次反駁到，這也不是鳴人第一次在床上說這種話了，每一次鳴人一說他其實都會想鳴人可能真的試想要一個家庭，可是他……卻不能給他。

「我當然知道我說，所以你給不給我生啊?」

「你…大白癡，我是男人…怎…怎麼哈嗯…怎麼生?!」

「你生不生，你就說你給不給我生我說!」鳴人像是小孩子賭氣似的再度問到，身下的動作倒是越來越劇烈，惹得佐助都有些招架不住。

「說了…生不出來…啊..哈嗯。」

「我說佐助…你知不知道那個，聽說陰陽遁能生孩子我說?」此時鳴人壓低身子貼到佐助面前，湛藍的瞳裡閃著光點。

「什…什麼?!」

「陰陽結合孕育子嗣，我們一個陰屬性查克拉一個陽屬性查克拉也是能造子的吧我說?」鳴人說著直起身，露出一抹壞笑:「所以啊…給我生孩子吧佐助。」

「等…等等!」

那一晚佐助真的體會到什麼叫做差點被肏死在床上的感覺，佐助以為自己在昏迷後醒來時會看見的是自己和臥室已經被清理乾淨鳴人會恭敬的端上一杯蕃茄汁給他然後揉揉他的腰最後以他打鳴人幾拳做為收場。而實際上責是他醒來時自己正跪趴在床上手臂被反摺在身後鳴人還壓在自己身上不斷進出，身下濕滑不堪，黏液不斷從股縫流下床單散發著情事和精液的腥臭味，他咳了兩下發覺臉上也沾染著對方或者是自己的精液，隨著意識清醒已經發洩太多次的地方又漸漸被挑逗站起來。

「嗚…不行…不行了，啊嗯，不…不要了。」佐助側過頭忍部出發出細細的討饒聲卻是更激起鳴人的慾望，一把拉起對方胸前貼著佐助的後備把人抱在懷裡向上頂弄，因為坐入的姿勢被頂到更深處讓佐助整張小臉糾結在一起。

「給不給我生孩子?都射了這麼多在你裡面也該要懷上了吧我說。」把下巴跨在佐助肩上鳴人撫上佐助的小腹，似乎因為被灌入太多精液導致有些鼓脹鳴人用手指在肚臍眼附近打轉佐助便整個人抖的跟淋了水的貓似的，煞是可憐的模樣。

「不要…開玩笑…了，哈嗯。」

「沒有開玩笑我說，我是認真的啊。」

「你…哈嗯…不可能…不要想，啊嗯，不要想了!」想想平時只要隨便順著鳴人哄兩句就能結束的事情佐助也不知道今天自己怎麼就牛脾氣了。

「不管!你搭不搭應我說!給不給我生孩子，你說會不會被我肏懷孕!?」佐助不服軟鳴人也是硬要跟對方爭到底了，雖然根本是一場無意義的幼稚爭論:「你不答應我肏到你答應我說!」

「不要…嗚…放開，哈嗯…哈啊哈啊。」佐助仰頭整個人靠在鳴人懷裡胸口不斷起扶，雙腿打著站忍部住伸手想觸碰自己前端卻被鳴人握住前端堵住出口同時在後穴大力肏弄。

「快啊小佐助，答應我就讓你去我說。」鳴人壞心眼的在佐助耳邊說道，看著對方瞇著眼，眼角的淚啪瘩啪瘩的掉，身體軟到不行，應該已經超出極限了，大概再一下很快就會失去理智。

「不要…啊嗯，不要了，嗚嗚…哈嗯。」佐助搖著頭穴口的刺激太過劇烈前端又得不倒釋放讓他幾乎眼前發黑，鳴人在他耳邊的低語就像惡魔的誘惑一搬，此刻他根本已經管不上鳴人再說什麼，他只想要得到釋放:「放開我…讓我去啊!」

「佐助要說啊，說給我生孩子說會被我肏懷孕就讓你去我說。」感覺到自己即將得逞鳴人心情特別好，拇指再佐助性器頂端磨蹭刺激著對方，一邊輕啃著對方的後頸。

「好…好，會懷孕…給你…給你生…生孩子，快點……」

聽到佐助的話鳴人鬆開手同時摟緊了對方。

※

事情發生在大約兩個星期之後的早晨，宇智波佐助換衣服的時候赫然發覺自己的褲子扣不上…換了一條、一樣，這不可能!

脫下褲子穿著條內褲露出大長腿的佐助站在連身鏡面前打量，最後盯著自己的腹部......它是不是大了一點，盯著盯著佐助不經想到兩個星期前鳴人床上的那番話。

『陰陽結合孕育子嗣，我們一個陰屬性查克拉一個陽屬性查克拉也是能造子的吧我說?』

不!就算是那天真的懷上了怎麼可能兩個星期就感覺得出來，不…再等等也可能是之前他們這三個月沒少做的事情就是上床了，並且他們…都不喜歡帶套，哪一次都有可能懷上啊!

我絕對是懷孕了，面對褲子扣不起來的窘境時宇智波佐助這麼下了個結論，並且在心裡把鳴人罵了個十八萬遍，難怪他這幾天早上總是吃了就想吐。

受到自己懷孕衝擊的宇智波，換上了一條鬆緊帶的褲子，也沒給鳴人留個信就自己申請出村跑了出去，去哪?還能去哪當然是回娘家……反正是去大蛇丸那裡，有事情找大蛇丸，佐助從小的教育。

※

「大蛇丸!佐助在哪裡我說!?」在大蛇丸門口豪叫的正是木葉昨天公務丟給影分身和火影輔佐的妻代目火影…七代目，此時大蛇丸無奈的走出來迎客，幾天前才迎來佐助還沒高興兩下自己曾經的愛徒回來找他敘敘舊對方就丟下了一個重磅炸彈。

『大蛇丸、我懷孕了，我要在這養胎。』說完自顧自的找了自己的房間游哉的住下，不顧大蛇丸還在風中零亂，當然他是給這小祖宗似後的服服貼貼茶來伸手飯來張口的等級，要什麼有什麼，不過他還是要了解一下”懷孕”一事是怎麼回事。

結果佐助就說出了陰陽遁那番裡論、附註鳴人跟他說的，這科學就是生命的大蛇丸怎麼能放過這個好機會，當然要以產檢之名義習研究之實，暗暗搓手的帶著佐助去做檢查。

「所以佐助呢?真的懷上了?」如果佐助懷上了名義上是孩子父親的漩渦鳴人正坐在大蛇丸對面，面前還有一杯茶，大蛇丸的居所居然還有會客室了?

「這…我還想問你，你跟佐助君說的那套陰陽遁裡論是哪裡聽來的。」大蛇丸有些面有難色的開口詢問。

「那是我瞎編的啊我說!」鳴人也是很莫名其妙，他就只是在床上喜歡欺負對方講羞恥的話才硬要對方說給他生孩子，沒想到這他媽是真的懷上了?不過……孩子要叫什麼名字好，姓漩渦還是宇智波都是個問題，畢竟他們兩家自己可都是最後一代……不然生兩個吧。

「咳咳!這也難怪了。」在鳴人思考孩子跟誰姓要生幾個孩子時大蛇丸咳了兩聲打斷他的思維，鳴人有些不爽的轉過頭就看大蛇丸喝了口茶清清喉嚨說道:「其實呢……我給佐助檢查過了，你知道我對這些事情蠻感興趣的所以也有稍做研究，不過佐助他……根本沒懷孕啊。」

「啊?可…可是佐助不就是因為這個離家出走的嗎。」

「嗯…我檢查的結果，佐助君他只是有一些輕微腸胃炎還有……」大蛇丸說著有些欲言又止。

「還有?」

「還有就是脂肪多了一點，間單來說就是胖了。」

「……」

兩人面面相對一陣沉默，於是默契很好的都拿起茶杯喝了一口。

「那…佐助知道了嗎?」鳴人首先發貨，既然佐助不是懷孕又怎麼還待在這裡呢。

「啊…我先是跟那個孩子說了句你這個可能不是懷孕他馬上就反駁我了……」大蛇丸想到他當時拿著報告面有難色的說”佐助君，這檢查結果顯示你…不是懷孕”佐助一眼瞪過來甚至護著自己的小腹說道，你那破儀器檢查的出什麼，還有我要吃番茄，之後他便拿著報告出去了，佐助到現在還認為他開給他的治療腸胃的藥是安胎的。

「嗯……」無法反駁這的確像是佐助會做得事情，鳴人搔搔腦帶，不過又想道佐助居然這麼愛護他們不存在的孩子心情就特別好。

「那麼…鳴人君打算怎麼辦?」

「啊?什麼怎麼辦?」

「其實呢，我說過我對這件事情有點興趣，你那套隨便說的理論也不是沒有可能，我一直有在研究可是沒有適合的實驗體……總之要不要來看看，關於你們能不能生孩子的研究。」大蛇丸說著慢慢起身推開通往走道的門。

「……看!當然看!」慢了好幾拍才反應過來鳴人拍桌起身跟了上去。

另一邊在房間”養胎”的佐助，不太爽的等著今天的點心怎麼還沒送來，他的蕃茄呢?

※

至於孩子到底生沒生就是以後的事情了。

不過值得一提的是木葉在隔年通過了同性婚姻法案，第一對註冊人是七代目和他的戀人，並且在當天舉辦了婚禮，至此之後七代目再也沒收到相親邀約真是可喜可賀。

 

END

寫在最後，是的、標題的傻逼其實是指雙方，兩個人都是傻逼的意思。

筆力實在不足，還希望太太不嫌棄。


End file.
